disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Mermaid Cast Lists
The following are the cast lists for all five past and future productions of the musical The Little Mermaid (in order of opening night debut). Denver Tryout (Closed) *'First Preview:' July 26, 2007 *'Opening Night:' August 23, 2007 *'Closing Night:' September 9, 2007 *'Venue:' Denver Center for the Performing Arts' Ellie Caulkins Opera House *'Transferred to:' Broadway Original Denver Cast Principals (in order of appearance) : , Sean Palmer and Sierra Boggess]] as King Triton]] *Sean Palmer as Prince Eric *Jonathan Freeman as Grimsby *Sierra Boggess as Ariel *Norm Lewis as King Triton *Tituss Burgess as Sebastian *Cody Hanford/J.J. Singleton as Flounder *Eddie Korbich as Scuttle *Sherie Rene Scott as Ursula *Tyler Maynard as Flotsam *Derrick Baskin as Jetsam *Heidi Blickenstaff as Carlotta *John Treacy Egan as Chef Louis Sailors, Mersisters, Gulls, Eels, Sea Creatures, Maids, Chefs, Princesses and Other Animals or People: Adrian Bailey, Cathryn Basile, Heidi Blickenstaff, Robert Creighton, Cicily Daniels, John Treacy Egan, Tim Federle, Merwin Foard, Ben Hartley, Michelle Lookadoo, Alan Mingo Jr., Zakiya Young Mizen, Arbender J. Robinson, Bahiyah Sayyed Gaines, Bret Shuford, Chelsea Morgan Stock, Kay Trinidad, Daniel J. Watts. Understudies: Understudy for Ariel: Chelsea Morgan Stock, Betsy Morgan. For Ursula: Heidi Blickenstaff, Cicily Daniels. For Prince Eric: Arbender J. Robinson, Bret Shuford. For King Triton: Adrian Bailey, Merwin Foard. For Sebastian: Alan Mingo Jr., Derrick Baskin. For Scuttle: Robert Creighton, Tim Federle. For Grimsby: Merwin Foard, Price Waldman. For Flotsam: Jasnow Snow, Bret Shuford, Price Waldman. For Jetsam: Time Federle, Price Waldman. Swing: Meredith Inglesby, Joanne Manning, Betsy Morgan, Jason Snow, Price Waldman. Dance Captain/Swing: Joanne Manning. Fight Captain/Asst. Dance Captain/Swing: James Brown III. Broadway, New York (Closed) *'First Preview:' November 3, 2007 *'Opening Night:' January 10, 2008 *'Closing Night:' August 30, 2009 *'Venue:' Lunt-Fontanne Theatre Final Broadway Cast Principals (in order of appearance) : *Drew Seeley as Prince Eric *Jonathan Freeman as Grimsby *Chelsea Morgan Stock as Ariel *Norm Lewis as King Triton *Rogelio Douglas Jr. as Sebastian *Major Curda/Brian D'Addario as Flounder *Eddie Korbich as Scuttle *Faith Prince as Ursula *Tyler Maynard as Flotsam *Eric LaJuan Summers as Jetsam *Meredith Inglesby as Carlotta *Robert Creighton as Chef Louis Sailors, Mersisters, Gulls, Eels, Sea Creatures, Maids, Chefs, Princesses and Other Animals or People: Joe Abraham, Adrian Bailey, Cathryn Basile, Enrique Brown, Megan Campanile, Robert Creighton, Cicily Daniels, Rhett G. George, Amy Hall, Meredith Inglesby, Tyrone A. Jackson, Michelle Lookadoo, Alan Mingo Jr., Zakiya Young Mizen, J. C. Montgomery, Bret Shuford, Ephraim M. Sykes, Kay Trinidad. Understudies: Understudy for Ariel: Megan Campanile, Michelle Lookadoo, Michelle Pruiett. For Ursula: Meredith Inglesby, Cicily Daniels. For Prince Eric: J. Austin Eyer, Bret Shuford. For King Triton: Adrian Bailey, J. C. Montgomery. For Sebastian: Alan Mingo Jr., Rhett G. George. For Scuttle: Jason Snow, Joe Abraham. For Grimsby: J. C. Montgmery, Price Waldman. For Flotsam: Jasnow Snow, Bret Shuford, Price Waldman. For Jetsam: J. Austin Eyer, Price Waldman. For Chef Louis: ''Joe Abraham. '''Swings:' J. Austin Eyer, Price Waldman. Dance Captain/Swing: Jason Snow. Fight Captain/Asst. Dance Captain/Swing: James Brown 3. Original Broadway Cast Principals (in order of appearance) : , Sherie Rene Scott and Tyler Maynard]] *Sean Palmer as Prince Eric *Jonathan Freeman as Grimsby *Sierra Boggess as Ariel *Norm Lewis as King Triton *Tituss Burgess as Sebastian *Cody Hanford/J.J. Singleton as Flounder *Eddie Korbich as Scuttle *Sherie Rene Scott as Ursula *Tyler Maynard as Flotsam *Derrick Baskin as Jetsam *Heidi Blickenstaff as Carlotta *John Treacy Egan as Chef Louis Sailors, Mersisters, Gulls, Eels, Sea Creatures, Maids, Chefs, Princesses and Other Animals or People: Adrian Bailey, Cathryn Basile, Heidi Blickenstaff, Robert Creighton, Cicily Daniels, John Treacy Egan, Tim Federle, Merwin Foard, Ben Hartley, Michelle Lookadoo, Alan Mingo Jr., Zakiya Young Mizen, Arbender J. Robinson, Bahiyah Sayyed Gaines, Bret Shuford, Chelsea Morgan Stock, Kay Trinidad, Daniel J. Watts. Understudies: Understudy for Ariel: Chelsea Morgan Stock, Betsy Morgan. For Ursula: Heidi Blickenstaff, Cicily Daniels. For Prince Eric: Arbender J. Robinson, Bret Shuford. For King Triton: Adrian Bailey, Merwin Foard. For Sebastian: Alan Mingo Jr., Derrick Baskin. For Scuttle: Robert Creighton, Tim Federle. For Grimsby: Merwin Foard, Price Waldman. For Flotsam: Jasnow Snow, Bret Shuford, Price Waldman. For Jetsam: Tim Federle, Price Waldman. Swings: Meredith Inglesby, Betsy Morgan, Jason Snow, Price Waldman. Dance Captain/Swing: Joanne Manning. Fight Captain/Asst. Dance Captain/Swing: James Brown III. Broadway Cast Replacemant History *'Alan Mingo Jr.' temporarily replaced Tituss Burgess as Sebastian on August 5, 2008. *'Tituss Burgess' returned to the role of Sebastian on October 28, 2008. *'Eric LaJuan Summers' replaced Derrick Baskin as Jetsam on November 4, 2008. *'Robert Creighton' replaced John Treacy Egan as Chef Louis on November 4, 2008. *'Rogelio Douglas Jr.' replaced Tituss Burgess as Sebastian on December 9, 2008. *'Heidi Blickenstaff' replaced Sherie Rene Scott as Ursula on January 27, 2009. *'Meredith Inglesby' replaced Heidi Blickenstaff as Carlotta on January 27, 2009. *'Jimmy Smagula' replaced Robert Creighton as Chef Louis on March 10, 2009. *'Faith Prince' replaced Heidi Blickenstaff as Ursula on April 7, 2009. *'Robert Creighton' returned to the role of Chef Louis on May 5, 2009. *'Chelsea Morgan Stock' replaced Sierra Boggess as Ariel on June 2, 2009. *'Drew Seeley' replaced Sean Palmer as Prince Eric on June 9, 2009. *'Major Curda' joined the cast as a third Flounder on June 30, 2009. *'Trevor Braun '''left the role of '''Flounder' on August 4, 2009. Ivins, Utah *'Opening Night:' June 2, 2011 *'Closing Night: '''October 21, 2011 *'Venue:' Tuacahn Amphitheatre and Center for the Arts Tuacahn Cast '''Principals' (in order of appearance): *James Royce Edwards as Prince Eric *Ryan Anderson as Grimsby *Michelle Pruiett as Ariel *Christian Whelan as King Triton *Lawrence Cummings as Sebastian *Caden Maynes/Payton Kemp as Flounder *Vincent D'Elia as Scuttle *Heidi Anderson as Ursula *Matt Densky as Flotsam *Joey Tierno as Jetsam *Jennifer Stone as Carlotta *Venny Carranza as Chef Louis Sailors, Mersisters, Gulls, Eels, Sea Creatures, Maids, Chefs, Princesses and Other Animals or People: Jordan Dickison, Preston Ellis, Abe Hegewald, Tony Johnson, David Lamarr, Troy McGee, Ryan Ogburn, Joshua Putnam, Tim Roberts, Eddy Schumacher, Tino Smith, Erica Bryce, Bridie Carroll, Molly DePola, Shari Jordan (Dance Captain), Crystal Kellogg, Daysha Pedersen, Annie Ramsey, Kim Sava, Alyssa Simmons, Kayla Smith, Bronwyn Tarboton, Kami Threlfall, Elizabeth Yeager. Understudies: Ariel: '''Crystal Kellogg; '''Prince Eric: '''Preston Ellis; '''Ursula: '''Shari Jordan, Bridie Carroll; '''King Triton: '''Eddy Schumacher; '''Sebastian: David Lamarr; ' Scuttle:' Matt Densky; Grimsby: '''Eddy Schumacher; '''Flotsam: Tony Johnson; ' Jetsam:' Abe Hegewald; Chef Louis: Tim Roberts; Carlotta: '''Shari Jordan; '''Pilot: '''Abe Hegewald; '''Mersisters: Alyssa Simmons, Shari Jordan, Kayla Smith; Swings: 'Abe Hegewald, Shari Jordan, Kayla Smith, Joshua Putnam St. Louis, Missouri *'Opening Night: July 6, 2011 *'Closing Night': July 14, 2011 *'Venue:' The Muny Original St. Louis Cast Principals (in order of appearance): *John Riddle as Prince Eric *Gary Glasgow as Grimsby *Patti Murin as Ariel *Ken Page as King Triton *Francis Jue as Sebastian *Elizabeth Teeter as Flounder *Lara Teeter as Scuttle *Matthew Braver as Flotsam *Max Kumangai as Jetsam *Paul Vogt as Ursula *Madeline Trumble as Carlotta *Lee Roy Reams Lee Roy Reams as Chef Louis Sailors, Mersisters, Gulls, Eels, Sea Creatures, Maids, Chefs, Princesses and Other Animals or People: Natasha Ashworth, Jen Brissman, Stephanie Cain, Alex DeLeo, Jordan Firstman, Lili Froehlich, K.B. Hart, Cameron Hobbs, Brené Jackson, Sam Lips, Sarah Meahl, Harris Milgrim, Charles Osborne, Patrick Probst, Michelle Rombola. Adam Rogers and Madeline Trumble, Stephanie Cain, Alex DeLeo, Cameron Hobbs, Sam Lips, Sarah Meahl, Harris Milgrim, Charles Osborne, Adam Rogers, Natasha Ashworth, Jen Brissman, Lili Froehlich, K.B. Hart, Brené Jackson, Michelle Rombola. Wichita, Kansas *'Opening Night:' August 5, 2011 *'Closing Night:' August 14, 2011 *'Venue:' Music Theatre of Wichita Original Wichita Cast Principals in order of appearance): *Christopher Wood as Prince Eric *Timothy W. Robu as Grimsby *Desi Oakley as Ariel *Kevyn Morrow as King Triton *Lawrence Cummings as Sebastian *Addison Baker as Flounder *Justin Robertson as Scuttle *Jacob Gutierrez as Flotsam *Cody Davis as Jetsam *Karen L. Robu as Ursula *Emily Christ as Carlotta *Michael Joseph Parker as Chef Louis Sailors, Mersisters, Gulls, Eels, Sea Creatures, Maids, Chefs, Princesses and Other Animals or People: Adrian Baidoo, Jordan Barrow, Jacob Chancellor, Max Clayton, Hayden Clifton, Matthew Elliott, Daniel Horn, Jacob January, Ben Lanham, Elliott Mattox, Ross McCorkell, Nick Palmquist, Lyonel Reneau, Ethan Spell Zachary, James Wilhelm, Erin Clemons, Kaleigh Cronin, Shannon Hucker, Hannah Killebrew, Emily Mechler, Sophie Menas, Maggie Mial, Sarah Quinn, Molly Rushing, Natasha Scearse, Sarah Shelton. Israel * Opening Night: Original Israeli Cast * Guy Zu-Aretz as Prince Eric * Rinat Gabay as Ariel * Mickey Leon as King Triton * Nicky Goldstein as Sebastian * Yakov Cohen as Scuttle * Miki Kam as Ursula Manila, Philippines *'Opening Night': November 18, 2011 *'Closing Night': December 11, 2011 *'Venue:' Merlaco Theater Announced Manila Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Erik Santos as Prince Eric *Raymond Concepcion as Grimsby *Rachelle Ann Go as Ariel *Calvin Millado as King Triton *OJ Mariano as Sebastian *Lee Viloria as Flounder *Enrique Canoy as Scuttle *Felix Rivera as Flotsam *Jamie Barcelon as Jetsam *Jinky Llamanzares as Ursula *Juliene Mendoza as Chef Louis Netherlands Tour *'Opening Night': May 12, 2012 *'Closing Night': Open-ended *'First Venue:' Martini Plaza Announced Dutch Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Tommie Christiaan as Prince Eric *Alfred van den Heuvel as Grimsby *Tessa Sunniva van Tol as Ariel *Roberto de Groot as King Trtion *Juan Wells as Sebastian *Martijn Vogel as Flounder *Dick Cohen as Scuttle *Bas Timmers as Flotsam *Barry Beijer as Jestsam *Marjolijn Touw as Ursula *Ger Otte as Chef Louis Ariel (alternate): Yvonne Coldeweijer; Ursula (alternate): Ellis van Laarhoven Sacramento California *'Opening Night': July 10, 2012 *'Closing Night': July 22, 2012 *'Venue': Sacramento Music Circus Original Sacramento Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Eric Kunze as Prince Eric *Ron Wisniski as Grimsby *Jessica Grove as Ariel *Merwin Foard as King Triton *Kevin Smith Kirkwood as Sebastian *Henry Hodges as Flounder *Jack Doyle as Scuttle *Scott Leiendecker as Flotsam *Ben Roseberry as Jetsam *Vicki Lewis as Ursula *Eric Gunhus as Chef Louis Ensemble: Kim Arnett, Bradley Benjamin, Jenny Florkowski, Alexa Glover, Luke Hawkins, Michael D. Jablonski, Jeff Kuhr, Robin Masella, Michael McGurk, Ivory McKay, Lisa Rohinsky, Kristen J. Smith, John B. Willford Moscow, Russia *'Opening Night': October 6, 2012 *'Venue': Rossia Theatre Moscow Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Evgeny Zaytsev/Kirill Zolygin as Prince Eric *Oleg Fed'kusov/Igor Balalaev as Grimsby *Natalia Bystrova/Elena Gazaeva as Ariel *Vladimir Abcanik/Alexander Balukov as King Triton *Dimitry Ermak/Pavel Berdnikov as Sebastian *Paul Stukalov/Sergey Denisov/Marat Jarullin as Flounder *Pavel Berdnikov/Alex Beavers as Scuttle *Eugene Shirikov as Flotsam *Rustim Bachtiyarov as Jetsam *Manana Gogitidze/Olga Mukunenkova as Ursula *Alexsander Suhanov/Marat Abdrakhimov as Chef Louis Tokyo, Japan *'Opening Night': April 7, 2013 Copenhagen, Denmark *'Opening Night': Copenhagen Cast *Christian Lund as Prince Eric *Anders Bircow as Grimsby *Kristine Yde as Ariel *Peter Jorde as King Triton *Max-Emil Nissen as Sebastian *Søren Scheibye as Scuttle *Patrick Terndrup as Flotsam *Jacob Andersen as Jetsam *Sara Gadborg as Ursula *Mads Æbeløe as Chef Louis Three-City US Tour *'Opening Night': May 29, 2013 *'First Venue': Paper Mill Playhouse *'Second Venue': Pittsburgh CLO *'Last Venue': Kansas City Starlight Theatre Tour Cast Principals (in order of apperance): *Nick Adams as Prince Eric *Ron Wisniski as Grimsby *Jessica Grove as Ariel *Edward Watts as King Triton *Alan Mingo Jr. as Sebastian *Christian Probst as Flounder *Matt Allen as Scuttle *Scott Leiendecker as Flotsam *Sean Patrick Doyle as Jetsam *Liz McCarthy as Ursula *Timonthy Shew as Chef Louis Ensemble: Kristine Bennett, Ward Billeisen, Lauryn Ciardullo, Thay Floyd, KC Fredericks, Rod Harrelson, Lisa Karlin, Nicole Javanna Johnson, Morgan Kirner, Erica Mansfield, Dennis O’Bannion, Robbie Roby, James Shackelford, Katie Ulrich and Jessica Wockenfuss. Ghent, Belgium *Juan Gerlo as Prince Eric *Frank Hoelen as Grimsby *Ianthe Tavernier as Ariel *Hans Peter Janssens as King Triton *Kobe Van Herwegen as Sebastian *Obe Lambert/Nalu Gilbert/Milan De Raes as Flounder *Marc Lauwrys as Scuttle *Anne Mie Gils as Ursula *Nordin De Moor as Flotsam *Jan Schepens as Jetsam *Ivan Pecnik as Chef Louis Prince Eric (alternate): Michiel De Mayer São Paulo, Brazil * Rodrigo Negrini as Prince Eric * Fabio Yoshihara as Grimsby * Fabi Bang as Ariel * Conrado Helt as King Triton * Tiago Abravanel as Sebastian * Lucas Cândido as Flounder * Elton Towersey as Scuttle * Andrezza Massei as Ursula * Lucas De Souza as Flotsam * Marcelo Vasquez as Jetsam * Arizio Magalhaes as Chef Louis Helsinki, Finland * Martti Manninen as Prince Eric * Matti Olavi Ranin as Grimsby * Sonja Pajunoja as Ariel * Mikko Vihma as King Triton * Tero Koponen as Sebastian * Valo Eklund/Lenni Kallela/Alek Pèrez Lahtinen/Samuel Vihma as Flounder * Tuukka Leppänen as Scuttle * Sanna Saarijärvi as Ursula * Paavo Kääriäinen as Flotsam * Antti Timonen as Jetsam * Tuomas Uusitalo as Chef Louis Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Cast Lists Category:Content